


Lift Me Up

by emc257



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 09:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2145999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emc257/pseuds/emc257
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata likes making Kageyama carry him, but Kageyama wants to put his foot down (and Hinata)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lift Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guy! Here is my next attempt at Kagehina fluff.  
> So this ended up being a lot long than I originally planned, so I hope it makes sense. I just really like the head canon that Hinata likes to be carried by Kageyama and will climb him whenever he gets the chance.

Ever since they had and either relationship official Kageyama and Hinata had been spending a lot more time together. Kageyama hadn’t thought that was possible, but it seemed that it was. Whenever he had a free moment he gravitated toward Hinata.

            Something else he noticed was that Hinata was truly a tactile person. The excitable boy enjoyed touching Kageyama whenever he could. If they were walking, Hinata would slip his hand into Kageyama’s. If they were sitting under a tree in the courtyard during lunch Hinata would climb into Kageyama’s lap making it difficult for him to eat his lunch. During breaks between classes Hinata would gravitate toward Kageyama’s desk. He would find subtle ways to put his hand on Kageyama’s shoulder or arm.

Kageyama couldn’t say he hated this little quirk about his boyfriend after all he was the one that agreed to go out with him. He did have one complaint though. In addition to always wanting to touch Kageyama, Hinata seemed to have an especially strong desire for Kageyama to carry him. At random times Hinata would jump into his arms and order Kageyama to carry him.

During their walk to the convenience store after practice to buy pork buns as a team Kageyama was discussing his tosses with Asahi when Hinata had yelled his name. Kageyama turned to look at his boyfriend who had been walking with Tanaka. Before he realized what was happening Hinata was running toward him jumping into his arms. Started Kageyama caught the smaller boy, but stumbled back under the sudden weight.

Hinata just giggled from his spot in Kageyama’s arms, burying his face in Kageyama’s neck. “What the hell do you think you are doing?” Kageyama sputtered embarrassed at the amused looks they were getting from their teammates.

“I want you to carry me, duh.” Hinata said as if it was obvious. He lifted his face so he was looking at Kageyama with a bright smiled. Kageyama huffed angrily, but knew his heart couldn’t take disobeying Hinata’s whims.

“Trying to see what it’s like to not be the size of a toddler?” Tsukishima asked with a smirk at Hinata, who just stuck his tongue out at the teller boy.

“At least I can be carried. You probably weigh a ton.” Hinata countered. Tsukishima sneered at him.

“You are right. It has always been a dream of mine to be carried by the king.” Tsukishima said with a laugh looking at Kageyama, whose face was probably setting into a permanent blush.

“Well sorry he is taken.” Hinata said going back to burying his face in Kageyama’s neck effectively ending the conversation, which Kageyama was grateful for.

 They kept walking to the convenience store Hinata safely in Kageyama’s arms. Once they arrived though Kageyama quickly dropped Hinata like a fifty-pound sack of floor. Hinata gave him an annoyed look but didn’t pester him to be picked back up.

As the team exited the store Hinata had his pork bun in one hand and the other in Kageyama’s. They walked and ate they tam talking amongst themselves.

“I’m so beat. Hey Kageyama carry me the rest of the way.” Noya said with a laugh, high fiving Tanaka. Kageyama promptly started chocking on his pork bun. With eyes wide in panic, Hinata started patting Kageyama on the back.

“Shut the hell up.” Kageyama said half heartedly, but his elders were too busy mocking him to notice. Tanaka had picked Noya up and was twirling around as they walked. Daichi began to yell at them to stop before they hurt themselves. Hinata gave Kageyama an encouraging smile and squeeze of the hand though.

The next day after morning practice Hinata and Kageyama exited the clubroom to head to their morning classes. Hinata’s hand was in Kageyama’s, a content look on his face as he chattered away. When they arrived at their classroom Hinata looked up at Kageyama expectantly. It had become tradition for them the exchange a kiss before the start of classes.

Hinata stood on his tiptoes, so he could wrap his arms around Kageyama’s neck. Kageyama wrapped his arms around Hinata’s waist as they kissed, lifting Hinata up a little bit. That seemed to be a mistake as Hinata used the leverage in order to wrap his legs around Kageyama’s waist. Kageyama fell back into the wall with a loud thunk gaining the attention of passerby’s. Embarrassed Kageyama broke away from the kiss and tried to push Hinata off of him. 

“Get off of me! We have to go to class.” Kageyama said panicked. People were starting to stare at them and Hinata was making no signs of letting go of him. Finally Hinata realized his tight grip on Kageyama, sliding down. Taking Kageyama’s hand he pulled the taller boy into the classroom.

Classes were boring as usual, but Kageyama used the time to plan out his confrontation of Hinata. He needed to let his boyfriend know that he couldn’t climb him like a koala when they were in public. He wasn’t embarrassed to be in a relationship with Hinata, but there was only so much he could put up with. 

When the bell rang for lunch Kageyama dully grabbed his lunch and stood up. He looked around for Hinata, who was madly finishing a homework assignment that was due right after lunch. Kageyama rolled his eyes, but could see that Hinata was almost finished, so he just waited patiently at the door.

Not long after Hinata finished the assignment and shoved it back into his backpack, before pulling put his lunch. He hopped up from his seat and rushed toward Kageyama.

“Thanks for waiting for me.” Hinata said with a smile, holding his hand out. Kageyama took it with a grunt.

“Of course.” He said simply before they walked toward the courtyard.

They ate their lunches like always under one of the shade trees. It had become their spot. Hinata crawled into Kageyama’s lap as always, straddling the taller boy so he could face him. At this point Kageyama was surprised that they hadn’t been called out on too much public display of affection yet.

When lunch ended Hinata rolled off of Kageyama’s lap and stood up, offering a hand to help Kageyama up, which Kageyama took. Once he was standing Hinata latched on to him and started to climb him. Kageyama was frozen in horror. When he compared Hinata to a koala he didn’t actually think he would live up to it.

Annoyed Kageyama pushed Hinata off of him. The ginger looked up at Kageyama with a hurt look on his face. Kageyama looked away knowing if he looked at Hinata’s big amber puppy dog eyes he would give in and end up carry Hinata everywhere for the rest of his life.

“You can’t climb on me or have me carry you when we are at school>” Kageyama said firmly.

“You let me sit in your lap during lunch.” Hinata countered. Kageyama looked at him with a serious look, hoping his boyfriend would understand where he was coming from.

“That is different. We are sitting for one thing and couples do that all the time. But you are not allowed to climb on me when we are at school.” Kageyama said trying to make it sound final. Hinata looked up at him silent for a moment, Kageyama had a moment of panic where he thought Hinata was going to argue, but the Hinata just shrugged.

“If it makes you feel better than sure.” He said with a smiled before he pulled Kageyama down so he could give the taller boy a kiss on the cheek. “Now come on we are going to be late for class.” He said tugging on Kageyama’s hand. Kageyama smile din relief at how smoothly that had gone. Normally Hinata was too stubborn not to argue to get his way.

            Afternoon classes were much more productive for Kageyama. He was able to focus on what the teachers were saying and he was sure his grades would thank him for that.

After the classes end Kageyama quickly packed away his stuff eager to get to practice. Hinata was at his desk almost as soon as the bell rung having packed up while the teacher was still talking. Kageyama was trying to break him of the habit, but it did mean they got to practice faster.

They were focusing on improving their receives that day at practice. Kageyama was partnered up with Hinata. He watched as Hinata stood across from him. Hinata radiated confidence, even though Kageyama was sure he was going to miss more balls than he received. Hinata’s determination was one of the things that Kageyama admired about him.

“Are you ever going to pass me the ball?” Hinata called in an impatient voice. Kageyama rolled his eyes and hit the ball toward Hinata.

 Hinata moved to follow the ball; his feet did not seem to follow. His right ankle twisted to the side and Hinata face planted with sickening crack that made the people standing around Hinata wince. As with any set back Hinata moved to get back up, but when he went to stand his ankle gave out, falling to the ground again, a pained look on his face. Kageyama ran toward his small friend, getting to him at the same time as Coach Ukai and Takeda.

“Take your shoe off so we can look at your ankle.” Coach Ukai ordered squatting next to where Hinata sat.

“I’m fine. I jus need to try it again.” Hinata said as he pulled his shoe off. Kageyama rolled his eyes. It was obvious to everyone that Hinata has hurt himself, well obvious to everyone but Hinata himself that is.

Once Hinata peeled off his sock, an already swelling ankle was clearly visible. “You need to sit out for the rest of practice and ice it.” Coach Ukai ordered standing up. Hinata looked up at him like Coach Ukai had just ordered him to quit the team.

“I’m fine. Really.” Hinata said trying to stand up again, but yelped out in pain as soon as he applied pressure on his ankle.

“I am serious, you need to sit out. It looks like you just rolled it, which means you will be fine, but if you try and play you won’t be.” Coach Ukai warned giving Hinata a glare. After glaring at Hinata long enough for the ginger to look away uncomfortably, Coach Ukai turned on Kageyama who stiffed under the glared even though he hadn’t actually done anything wrong. “Kageyama, help him to the bench.” He ordered before walking off the court.

Kageyama looked at Hinata who was trying to balance on one foot, wobbling horribly. Kageyama moved to stand next to Hinata, wrapping one of Hinata’s arm over his shoulders to help support Hinata’s weight. It was difficult due to Hinata’s height, Kageyama had to awkwardly lean down, while Hinata was on the tiptoes of his good foot. Hinata looked up at him flashing Kageyama a scheming look. Choosing to ignore it, Kageyama made to walk off the court, but Hinata did not cooperate sending both of them crashing to the floor.

“Hurry up and get off the court!” Coach Ukai yelled in an angry voice.

“I don’t think I can walk.” Hinata said in an innocent voice looking directly at Kageyama. “I think I need Kageyama to carry me.” He said with a smirk. Kageyama’s eyes narrowed in a glare. Hinata just gave him an wide eyed innocent look that made Kageyama want to pinch his checks.

“Kageyama! Hurry up and get Hinata off the court so we can get back to practice.” Coach Ukai yelled.

“Yes sir!” Kageyama responded not wanting to anger the coach.

Kageyama stood up and looked down at Hinata, who had lifted his arms in an expectant way, a shit-eating grin that almost radiated light on his face. If Kageyama didn’t already associated Hinata’s smiles with the sun, he would now. Annoyed Kageyama bent over, letting Hinata wrap his arms around his neck, scooping the much smaller boy up. Hinata giggled at the sensation of being lifted burying his face in Kageyama’s shoulder. Kageyama’s heart did a flip. Did Hinata have to be this cute all the time?

Kageyama started to walk off the court. When he passed Tsukishima, the taller boy said in a snide voice, “Look at the king carrying his queen.” A few people around them laughed as Kageyama’s face went red as he hurried off the court.

“At least that makes me royalty.” Hinata countered glaring at Tsukishima over Kageyama’s shoulder.

As he walked Hinata squirmed a little in his arms, but was easy enough to carry. Hinata kept rubbing his face into Kageyama’s shoulders like a cat marking its territory. The top of his hair tickled Kageyama’s chin making him smile.

Once at the bench Kageyama dropped Hinata unceremoniously. The shorter boy let out a yelp as he hit the bench. He looked up angrily at Kageyama who turned away to rejoin practice, but Coach Ukai stopped him.

“Stay with Hinata to make sure he doesn’t get into trouble.” Coach Ukai said eyes sliding toward the ginger who was giving him his best innocent face. Kageyama opened his mouth to protest but Coach Ukai cut him off. “You need a break anyway. You always practice through water breaks.” He said with a note of finality.

Kageyama plopped down on the bench annoyed. It wasn’t fair that he had to sit out just because Hinata got hurt. He wasn’t one with a bum ankle; he should be out there practicing. While he was brooding he hadn’t noticed Hinata slide over to him and get his face obnoxiously close to Kageyama’s own. It was once he could feel Hinata’s breath on his check that Kageyama noticed his boyfriend. He rounded on the boy with an angry expression.

“Did you do that on purpose?” Kageyama accused. Hinata looked away at the bag of ice that Takeda had handed him while Kageyama was brooding. After adjusting the bag on his ankle he looked back up at Kageyama with eyes wide and mouth in pout.

“Why would I do that?” He asked in an innocent voice.

“So I would have to carry you.” Kageyama said through gritted teeth. Hinata let out a little laugh and placed a light kiss on Kageyama’s cheek.

“No. It was just really good timing.” Hinata said with a smile. Kageyama gave him a skeptical look not quite believing him. Hinata rolled his eyes at his disbelief. “As much as I love being carried, I would rather be playing volleyball so no I did not purposely injury myself to get you to carry me.” Hinata said.

“Good, because if you had you would be an even bigger dumbass then I already thought you were.” Kageyama grunted. Hinata laughed as he practically climbed into Kageyama’s lap. Kageyama made a mock attempt to push Hinata off of him, but he had to admit he liked the feel of Hinata’s small body against his, as Hinata sat in Kageyama’s lap, arms wrapped around his neck pulling him down into a chaste kiss.

“Yeah, but I am your dumbass.” Hinata said with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it!  
> If you have any feedback or just want to talk leave a comment here or at my tumblr awildtitanappears


End file.
